


I never asked for this!

by FuhongShur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brief Abuse, Curious Draco, Dark but not evil Harry & Draco, Delicate looking Harry, Fluff, Harry joins the dark side, Harry's name is Hadrian, Loving and understanding Draco, M/M, Sarcasm, Smart Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuhongShur/pseuds/FuhongShur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary- In his sixth year, Hadrian James Potter has had enough! He's tired of being the hero all of the time and the abuse from his relatives. It's time for him to show his true self, the Slytherin side he has hidden for so long. Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy is astonished at the change in his arch-rival and becomes interested in why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Slash and Archive of Our Own story. Enjoy!

It was a nice quiet night until...

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Vernon boomed in furious anger.

" _Great, what did I do now?"_ Hadrian thought morosely as he made his way downstairs from his supposed room. He went to hold his arm carefully as it was broke from his last beating. When he finally made it down to where his uncle was, steaming with fury in the living room.

"What?" Hadrian said as he sighed in pain.

"Don't take that tone with me! We took you in, clothed you, fed you, and dealt with your freakishness, the least you could do is treat me with respect!" His uncle spat out.

Hadrian lost it and saw red with what his uncle said. He was furious and thought he has had enough with the insults and abuse.

"RESPECT?! CLOTHED ME, FED ME?! Is this what you call "clothes", THAT are three sizes too big for me and that "scraps of leftover food" is what you call fed!" Hadrian exploded.

"BOY, YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!" His uncle bellowed as he grabbed his thick metal belt below his obese stomach.

Hadrian's eyes widened and he tried to make a run for it. Unfortunately, his uncle anticipated it and threw him by the arm against the wall. A bone shattering was heard but neither paid a mind to it. Hadrian tried throwing up his arms in defense as his uncle raised the belt down on him but the shattered bone was Hadrian's ribs so he fell over, defenseless.

His uncle didn't stop until he saw that Harry was bruised and bloodied that you couldn't see his pale smooth skin anymore. His uncle grunted in satisfaction at his "work of art" and left Hadrian severely injured on the ground.

" _That's it! I've had it! No more will I stay here and endure being a punching bag! I'm out of here!"_ Hadrian thought enraged as he slowly got up from the ground and went over to the cupboard that held his wand, invisibility cloak, and his parent's photo album. He gathered them up and went straight to the door but fell due to his injuries. He waved his hand over his entire body and whispered " _Ad Sanandum"_. His bruised and bloodied state began sealing up his wounds as well as the bruises disappearing. Hadrian has learned that he can do wandless magic ever since he was in his Third Year at Hogwarts. He told nobody that he was secretly a genius and an expert at hiding behind his masks. He hid his intelligence and his carefully hidden Slytherin side as he made his first friends or what he thought was his friends. He learned that they were being paid by his own money to spy on his movements and to influence him to believe that the light side was good while the dark side was evil in his Fourth Year. Needless to say, he was furious but he continued as if nothing happened as he planned to study as many branches of magic that he could to defend himself when the time came for him to show himself though it looks like it will start earlier than expected.

Once his body was healed, he got back up and quickly but quietly opened the main door out of number four Privet Drive. He went out and ran as far as he could to the park he usually went to. He arrived at the park to catch his breath and pulled his wand out to point it upwards when a loud bang appeared.

"Hello, welcome to the Knight Bus. I'm Stan Shunpike, where would you like to go?" Stan Shunpike greeted cheerfully.

"I want to go to Diagon Alley and fast." Hadrian said as he handed Stan a few galleons that he saved.

"Righteo!" Stan saluted as Harry got in.

As Hadrian sat down, the Knight Bus lurched forward harshly. He held on tightly as to not fall over and just like that, it stopped. He thanked Stan and strode off the Knight Bus quickly, on his way to Gringotts. Once Harry got to the white marbled building, he swiftly went in and went to a goblin at the financial counter.

"Hello, my name is Hadrian Potter and I would like to speak to my accountant, please." Hadrian said respectfully.

"Do you have your key, Mister Potter?" The goblin said with a sneer as he looked at Hadrian's atrocious clothing.

"No, sir but am I allowed to do an inheritance blood test?" Hadrian asked, still respectful.

"That'll cost you two galleons, that is, if you can pay for it." The goblin said as he lightened his sneer a little at the tone of respect.

Hadrian handed the goblin the exact amount of galleons. The goblin counted with his gnarly hands and nodded, satisfied. He went back to get the goblin-made knife and the presumed inheritance papers.

"Slice your hand with this blade and pour three drops of blood on the paper." The goblin instructed.

Hadrian sliced the left side of his hand and poured three drops of blood without flinching. The goblin looked impressed for a second but resumed his stoic expression. The family tree started spreading until it ended with James and Lily Potter. It also showed his properties and money that he owned.

_Full_ _Name: Hadrian James Potter_

_Parents: James Potter (Pureblood) and Lillian Marie Potter nee' Evans (Pureblood)_

_Potter Vault_

_500,560,000 galleons_

_305,780,000 sickles_

_150,000,000 knuts_

_Evans Vault_

_750,000,000 galleons_

_460,670,000 sickles_

_234,780,000 knuts_

_Potter Properties_

_Potter Beach House (Florida)_

_Potter Villa (Italy)_

_Potter Mansion (Britain)_

_Godric's Hollow (Destroyed)_

_Evan's Properties_

_Evan's Mansion (Paris)_

_Evan's Estate (Australia)_

_Evan's Manor (Britain)_

_Black Vault_

_870,990,000 galleons_

_576,000,000 sickles_

_345,897,000 knuts_

_Black Properties_

_Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

Hadrian's eyes darkened with sorrow of the thought of Sirius then was stunned, his mother was a pureblood? All this time, _he_ was a pureblood? Hadrian smirked suddenly as he remembered an entry in the Family Tree History books that he skimmed through. Apparently, the Evans was a dark oriented family and were prominent in the past but disappeared in the 1840s. It turns out that Hadrian's mother happened to be of THAT Evans family and was the first magical in a long time as the other Evans were Squibs.

"Alright, I'll get your accountant. … Griphook!" The goblin yelled as another goblin called Griphook appeared.

"Yes?" Griphook asked.

"See to Mister Potter's finance." The goblin said as he walked away without an answer.

Hadrian and Griphook walked to an office. Hadrian waited until Griphook sat down and they got down to business. They talked about his investments in the Potters, Evans, and Black as well as his properties.

"Now, are you finally here for Lord Black's Will?" Griphook said.

"Will? What Will?" Hadrian asked.

"Haven't you been getting statements from Gringotts, Mister Potter?" Griphook said in confusion.

"No, I haven't received any statements of the sort." Hadrian told him with a frown.

"But weren't you the one who told us that you weren't interested, it was even signed in your signature." Griphook said now frowning as well.  
"It must've been forged because I haven't gotten any mail or statements from Gringotts." Hadrian said.

"Well, your magical guardian is supposed to approve your mail so it doesn't have dangerous spells or potions." Griphook told him.

"Who's my magical guardian?" Hadrian said having a sneaking suspicion on who it was.

"Albus Dumbledore." Griphook said.

An overwhelming aura was felt by Griphook from Hadrian. Griphook watched in awe at the tremendous power, now knowing not to mess with this wizard. Hadrian started taking a deep breath to calm himself and the power receded around him.

"I want him removed as my magical guardian immediately." Hadrian ordered.

"I will have it done. Would you like to hear Lord Black's Willnow?" Griphook said.

"Yes, please." Hadrian said tiredly.

Griphook took out the Will and Sirius' voice appeared.

I, Sirius Orion Black, hereby reinstate Andromeda Tonks nee' Black and Nymphadora Tonks into the Black Family. I leave Remus Lupin 100,000 galleons. And before you protest, it's not charity, just giving it to an amazing person with a "furry problem". Make good use of it, buy new clothes and don't forget the Wolfsbane Potion, my friend. To Narcissa, your son Draco, Andromeda Tonks nee' Black and Nymphadora Tonks, I leave 75,000 galleons each.

To the Weasley Twins, Gred and Forge, I leave 25,000 galleons for being a caring friend to my godson. To the other Weasleys and Hermione Granger, I leave ABSOLUTELY nothing. You have done nothing for my godson except manipulate and deceive him. I leave the rest of my possessions to my godson, Hadrian James Potter.

Hadrian, I'm guessing you figured out the manipulation and lies. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, pup. Just to let you know, Bellatrix didn't spell me into the veil, Hermione Granger did. I saw her use the death spell out of the corner of my eye.

Stay safe and I love you, pup.

-The last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black

Hadrian sat there stoic at what he heard but decided to address it later. He will always miss Sirius but he would've wanted him to be happy and not mourn him.

"Well then, Mister Potter, would you like your Potter, Evans and Black Lordship Ring?" Griphook inquired after all that was taken care of.

"The what?" Hadrian said confused.

"The Lordship Rings are a symbol of who you are in society and allows you to cast votes in the Wizengamot. The Potter's, Evans, and Black's were very important in Britain. They of course carry a great amount of respect. You also have to be of age but since you were emancipated in your Fourth Year, you are legally able to take the Rings." Griphook explained.

"Then, yes. I would, please." Hadrian said.

Griphook got a intricate wooden box from the back and then he opened it to reveal three beautiful rings. The first was the Potter ring that had a gryffin head with ruby gemstone eyes on the front, the second was the Evans ring that had a black panther head with sapphire gemstone eyes, and the final one was the Black ring which was more simpler, it had one single onyx gemstone in the front.

"Now, if they accept you, you will be the Lord of each House. If not, then let's just say it won't be pleasant." Griphook grinned with sharp teeth showing.

Hadrian slipped on the Potter ring, a flash later and it was accepted. The same with the other Lordship rings happened.

"Only you can take them off, you can also fuse them together so it will be one ring. If you want them invisible, just think of them being invisible." Griphook explained.

Hadrian turned the Lordship rings invisible and fused them as he didn't want anyone knowing yet. He then bowed to Griphook, thanking him for all his help, and spun his heel out of Gringotts bank.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another!

When Hadrian got out of Gringotts, he immediately went to an dark alley way that hid his whole body and then he waved his hand as he whispered  _ “Revela Vera Sui”.  _ Soon, his body began shifting from his short messy black hair to a smoother shoulder-length silkier black with tints of red shone through. His round-shaped face changed to a delicate heart-shape with high cheekbones, full plump pink lips, and his bright green oval-shaped eyes turned into a true sparkling emerald color as well as wider eyes that made him look very innocent. His thin physique changed into a slender five foot four figure, he was very short for a sixteen year old. Overall, he looked mostly like his mother, Lily and he was very attractive in a sweet kind of way.    
  
He got out his invisibility cloak and covered himself up, making him unseeable to the eye. He didn’t want anyone to know he was here even though he looked nothing like the “Harry Potter” they know him as but didn’t want to take any chances. He made his way out of Diagon Alley, heading towards the Leaky Cauldron. He arrived at the dingy pub, avoiding the drunks swiftly as it was still night. When he made it out to the Muggle world, he took off his cloak when he made sure nobody was looking then put it in his pocket. He saw a taxi coming towards his way, he waved his hand to get the taxi driver’s attention. The taxi stopped in front of Hadrian and asked him where he wanted to go.    
  
“The Milestone Hotel, please.” Hadrian said as he gave the exact amount of pounds to the driver.   
  
“Yes, sir.” The driver said but was sceptical on why a young boy that looked like a fourteen year old would go to an expensive hotel and how would the young boy pay for it but figured it was none of his business.   
  
Once Hadrian arrived at the beautiful looking hotel, he thanked the taxi driver as he got out. Hadrian felt a tad bit insecure because of the Dursleys’ at the exclusive hotel as he looked at his torn up hand-me-down clothes but reminded himself that it didn’t matter besides he could go shopping in the morning. He made his way confidently to the automatic glass doors of The Milestone Hotel. When he got in, he went over to the check-in counter. The female employee behind the counter glanced at Hadrian’s state of clothing in disgust.   
  
“Yes, how may I help you?” The girl asked as her look of disgust changed to a not very convincing fake smile.   
  
“Yes, I’d like a room, please.” Hadrian told her with charming smile, not letting it deter him.   
  
The girl blushed at the smile despite her earlier disdain of him. She stuttered out that his room would be room number two hundred and that it would cost up to two hundred sixty pounds. Hadrian paid the stuttering girl and just to tease, winked at her as her face heated up.   
  
When he got to the elevator and made his way to his hotel room, he looked in contentment as he saw a king-sized bed, a large closet, a bathroom with a jacuzzi, a flat screen T.V, and a mini fridge filled with soda. He would have to purchase some food and snacks tomorrow. He got in the bed and promptly fell asleep. He had no nightmares as he mastered Occlumency in first year when he started having visions early and learned that occluding his mind would help him block the visions.   
  
He fluttered his eyes open as he woke up, feeling refreshed and ready to start the day. He saw it was seven thirty in the morning then swung his body off the bed. He took a shower, brushed his hair after he was done washing, and tied it back with a hair tie. He conjured up some temporarily plain looking clothing that would last him enough time to get new clothes then he brushed his teeth.    
  
He went down to the lobby of the hotel to eat the complimentary breakfast. He got pancakes with syrup and two pieces of bacon. He ate with good manners and dabbed his mouth with a napkin after he was done. He got out of the hotel and took a taxi over to a stylish expensive clothing establishment. He made his way to the store’s employee who was about in her late twenties.   
  
“Hello, my name is Sasha. What are you looking for, today?” The female employee named Sasha said cheerfully, not caring about the state of his plain clothing since she knows not to judge a person by it’s cover, not since a long time and was taken with how adorable he was.   
  
“I need help with a whole new wardrobe as you can see.” Hadrian said, genuinely sheepish as he looked down.   
  
“Okay, well, we got a variety of clothing. T-shirts, tank tops, jeans, shorts, etc. Hmm, you’d look good in shades of green, dark blues, white, and black. Here, try these.” Sasha suggested to him as she grabbed quite a lot of clothes in those exact colors.   
  
Hadrian tried many clothes on though he only approved of silk, cotton shirts in shades of green and dark blue with t-shirts that had various quotes. He also got jeans and shorts as well as boxers. He now wore a black t-shirt with the quote  _ “Hurt me with the truth but never comfort me with a lie”  _ and blue ripped jeans. Now that he got a proper muggle wardrobe, he’ll get a wizard wardrobe the next time he was in Diagon Alley. After he paid for his clothes, he remembered to get nourishment for where he was staying at. For the last few months, he signed up for fighting classes and generally being a teenager, finally himself.   
  
He checked out of the hotel four days before Hogwarts, he then went over to a tattoo shop and saw a six foot five buff man around thirty five years old, looking bored. He strode over to him. After a lot of arguing and a lot of exasperation on Hadrian’s part, he finally used a wandless Imperius curse spell, overwhelming the man. The man finally agreed under the curse. He led Hadrian to the workplace. He brought the tools and got drawings about mostly anything you could think of. The man told him to go through the drawings to pick one but Hadrian shook his head, put his hand in his pocket only to take out a creased paper. Hadrian unfolded the paper to show a beautiful drawing of a silver full moon, below it was the face of a light brown-colored stag and doe touching nose to nose with each other. Lastly, a large black was sleeping peacefully right underneath the stag and doe. This drawing represented his parents, Remus Lupin (Moony), and Sirius Black (Padfoot).   
  
“I would like a smaller replica of this drawing to be a tattoo on the middle of my back.” Hadrian ordered him.   
  
The man set to work immediately on his back still in the trance, it would’ve stung after it was done but Hadrian had a  _ very  _ high pain tolerance so it only felt like an annoying tap. The tattoo was very well-done as he saw in the mirror and he was very satisfied with it. He paid the man after he put back on his shirt, lifted the spell, and quickly went out the store as the man got back to normal.    
  
It was noon once he got out, he decided to grab a quick lunch at an exclusive italian restaurant. It was crowded with aristocrats talking, boasting, doing business deals, or just enjoying themselves. The place itself had a pristine look with an appropriate sized fountain in the middle of the restaurant and the tables aligned perfectly. Hadrian had a bit of a problem getting in due to him not looking high-class as he was wearing just a plain black shirt and jeans but he got in after he charmed them with a bit of flirting and a brilliant smile. He ordered a  _ La Pasta A Base Di Carne with a soda _ and ate quickly but gracefully. After all that was done and paid for, he got a taxi to drive him near the Leaky Cauldron.    
  
Once he got in the pub and into Diagon Alley, he immediately put a black robe on and over his head. He walked over to Madam Malkin Robes For All Occasions, a seamstress noticed him and asked what he wanted. He ordered standard high quality black robes and several formal robes. The seamstress got his size with a measuring tape and said it would be ready before Hogwarts starts. He then rented a room in the Leaky Cauldron and would stay until he got to Hogwarts. When he did, he would get a re-sorting since he should’ve been in Slytherin from the start and he would not hold back on classes anymore.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably wasn't as good as the first but oh, well. It was fun. :)


	3. I never asked for this!

  
**I’m really happy people like it! :D**  
**  
**

**  
**

**NOTE-School starts for me on Monday (Yay…) so I will be a few hours less away from my laptop, sadly. But I will keep trying to update often.**  
**  
**

**  
**

Hadrian’s POV   
  
  
For the last four days, I’ve kept up training my fighting skills and kept up on my magical studies. Man, is Severus Snape going to be shocked at how I was good at potions all along, not that he’ll know I was holding back. He’ll only think I finally studied unless I tell him the truth. Many people assume that I hate my Potion’s Master Professor but I actually admire him especially for deceiving and tolerating that manipulative old bastard. I knew Snape was really on the dark side all along as I overheard him one night talking to Lucius Malfoy, why he never put up silencing charms, I’ll never know.   
  
  
I went back to Madam Malkins in the early morning, wearing a dark green silk shirt and black jeans with a black cloak covering my whole body except my head to pick up my robes on the day I go back to the only home I’ve ever known even though   
_  
he’s   
_  
there, the Headbastard. Once that was all done, I went to King’s Cross Station to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. When I went through the barrier, I saw a row of redheads with a brunette standing near the Hogwarts Express. I immediately put the hood of my cloak over my head, I don’t want anyone seeing my real appearance yet. Many witches and wizards saw me, curious about who I was but went back to what they were doing as I discreetly used a wandless Notice-Me-Not spell. As I got on the train, canceled the spell, and made my way to an empty compartment, not knowing that’s where the Ice Prince Slytherin and his friends always sat because I bumped right into said Slytherin Prince.   
  
  
“Watch where you’re goi…” My arch-rival Draco Malfoy stopped speaking suddenly as his eyes widened, I panicked as I realized when I bumped into him that my hood fell off of my head.  
  
  
“Who the hell are you? I’ve never seen you before and I would’ve known if we got a new student.” Malfoy said as he got his composure under control.  
  
  
I ran off from him, not giving him an answer. Malfoy shouted after me but I was long gone. I finally stopped, catching my breath. I walked around for a bit and found another empty compartment, sealing the door with all the locking spells I knew which was a lot. Nobody disturbed me, thankfully. I fell asleep for the rest of the way there though I woke up when the train stopped. I made a decision to go in the Great Hall last so I could astound everyone, purely just for my own amusement.  
  
  
As the first years got into the boat and the upper years got into carriage, I of course chose the last one. As I got out when I arrived, I stroked the thestrals gently before making my way to the castle. I strode confidently into the halls of Hogwarts and in perfect timing as the doors to the Great Hall were closed. I barged right in loudly striding towards the Head table, attracting everyone’s and I   
_  
mean   
_  
everyone’s attention. The Headbastard stood up from his chair annoyingly calm, well THAT will change soon.  
  
  
“Who are you, my dear boy?” The damn old goat asked.  
  
  
“Why, Headmaster, don’t you remember me? I’m hurt.” I said dramatically holding my hand on my heart then said in a sarcastic mocking voice. “I’m The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, and all the other ridiculous monikers I hold.”  
  
  
“Harry?” He questioned with a shocked voice.  
  
  
“Indeed.” I answered.  
  
  
Every single student whispered and glanced at me with stunned expressions but I ignored them with expertise. I stared at him, the Professors and the other students with satisfaction as they were still shocked stiff.   
  
  
“I want a re-sorting, right now.” I said calmly as the students gasped in shock.  
  
  
“What are you talking about, my boy? You are much more happier in the Gryffindor house, your parents house. And your friends, they will dearly miss you if you re-sort.” he said, using the guilt card.   
  
  
“That won’t work on me, not anymore.” I told him.  
  
  
“What ever do you mean, my dear boy?” He asked feigning confusion, knowing full well what he was doing.  
  
  
“You know exactly what I’m talking about, old man!” I said with an annoyed voice.  
  
  
“Mister Potter! You will not disrespect your Headmaster!” Professor Mcgonagall said sternly.  
  
  
“No, that’s okay, Minerva. Come, Harry. We will re-sort you.” he said, gesturing to the sorting hat that was still out, confident I will get into any house except Slytherin. As I got the hat on, a voice appeared in my head.  
  
  
_  
“So Hadrian Potter, you are finally going to the right house, aren’t you?” The hat questioned.  
_  
__  
  


__  
  


_  
“Yes, you were right. I will not spend another moment with incompetent fools.” I growled.  
_  
__  
  


__  
  


_  
“Well, you will finally be in…  
_  
SLYTHERIN!” The hat shouted.  
  
  
Everyone was dazed especially the Slytherins at the proclamation and the Headmaster had a furious look in his eyes but had an imitation of a genial smile that looked like he was truly happy for me. I smirked at everyone as the Gryffindor crest changed into a Slytherin one and strode over to my new house.   
  
  
Draco’s POV  
  
  
As I was making my way to our Slytherin compartment, I bumped into what looked like a second year as I saw his height. I began to tell him that he should watch where he was going but that died at my lips when I saw the most adorable boy in my entire life. My eyes widened but I remembered my composure and said who he was. He ran off without giving me an answer, I shouted after him but he was gone.  
  
  
On the way to Hogwarts, I talked to Pansy, Blaise, and Theo, trying to forget about the boy. As we arrived at the castle, my friends and I got to the Great Hall. Once everyone settled down at their tables, the doors to the hall opened up loudly and I saw the boy from earlier walk over to the Head table.  
  
  
The boy turned out to be Potter! What happened to him? And how’d he get that adorable, I mean I liked him since third year but now I’m fairly sure it’s gotten worse now, not that I would ever tell him that! He demanded a re-sorting, shocking me to the core. I thought he was happy in Gryffindor and his fanclub. I was even more shocked when he got sorted into Slytherin and   
__  
smirked   
at everyone in the Great Hall.  
  
  
**Annnd stopping right here! Because I want to, I do feel a little guilty for making it shorter than the last chapter but I hope you like it anyway! And I finally put Draco in there, I’m so proud of myself! XD**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. It was fun to write! :)


End file.
